MMA Fighter Chase
by OwlGirl517
Summary: Annabeth Chase is one of the most famous women MMA fighters in her league. Percy is her biggest fan in the world. And this is their story. (Idea for this mini story goes to xpegasusuniverse on tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

Percy was grinning. He was sitting front row of his favorite MMA fighter, Annabeth Chase, again. He was her biggest fan. He had seen all her fights, on TV or live.

Right now she was fighting a MMA fighter named Clarisse. And it was a great match. They were pretty much even in a way. Clarisse was big and had a hard blow. Annabeth, well, she was smart and quick. And that's how she beat Clarisse. Her quickness and the fact that she never got tired quickly.

Percy cheered and he swore that Annabeth looked at him.

He watched as she went over to her coach. She looked over her shoulder and he could swear that she pointed to him. The coach nodded and she went off to the locker room.

Percy stayed in his seat as everyone else was filing out of the arena.

Her coach walked up to him. "Would you like to meet Miss Chase?"

Percy thought he was joking. But he knew Annabeth's coach anywhere.

"Yes sir, I would love to." Percy smiled.

He followed her coach to the back. Percy was shaking with excitement. He was finally going to meet his favorite fighter.

The coach opened the for Percy and he walked inside.

Annabeth was in there, it looked like she just quickly taken a shower and quickly blow dried her hair.

Percy had to admit, she was much prettier when she wasn't fighting.

"Hi." She smiled.

"H-Hello." Percy stuttered a bit. "Great fight. You were amazing as usual."

"Thank you." She chuckled. "I see you're at all my home fights and some of my away ones. Front row too."

"Yeah. You're my favorite fighter of all time." He said. "You literally cover my walls." He felt like hitting himself after saying that.

She chuckled. "Well do I get to know my fan's name?"

"Percy." He replied. "I'm just curious, why did you ask me back here?"

She stood up and walked over to him. "Well, like I said, you're always at my fights. And you're cute." She smiled.

Percy blushed. "Thank you. Um, mind if we take a selfie together?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

Percy took out his phone and wrapped an arm around her before taking the picture.

"Thanks." He said before putting his phone away.

"No problem. So, you're probably a New Yorker, best place to eat around here?" She asked.

"Depends what you want." He replied.

"I think burgers would be good."

"Then I know a place." Percy smiled. "Also, do you always ask your fans out on a date?"

"No, so be honored." She smiled. "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy couldn't believe it. It's been a month and he's been dating his favorite MMA fighter, Annabeth Chase. She was everything Percy wanted in a girl: smart, confident, beautiful, and she can kick ass.

He's been to all her matches, well home matches. Work has been busy lately and he couldn't travel much. But he tried his best to watch all her matches on TV.

It was their one month anniversary and Percy wanted to take her out to dinner. Nothing over the top, he just wanted to spend some time with her.

He was getting dressed when his phone rang. Smiling, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said.

"Hey! So tonight I was-"

"Percy, I can't come tonight. My manager didn't tell me that I have a match tomorrow."

"Oh, well, where is it?" He asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"California. I have a flight in an hour. I'm actually on my way to the airport now." She told him. "I'm so sorry Percy."

"It's fine." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's your job. Just kick some butt, alright?"

"Thanks Percy. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Annabeth, it's fine. I'll just wait until you get back. Have a safe flight and text me when you land."

"Okay. Bye Percy."

"Bye." He hung up and let out a heavy sigh.

Annabeth looked at her phone. The screen saver was a picture of her and Percy, the one he asked for when they first met.

She felt horrible that she had to cancel a date with him, again. And it was their one month anniversary. She knew month anniversaries weren't that important but she knew Percy probably set something up for them.

"You okay Annabeth?" Coach Hedge asked her.

"Um, yeah. Fine." She replied. "Just, had to cancel a date, again. Why did I have to leave suddenly?"

"Well, you are qualified for the big tournament in California, basically finals." He replied, smiling.

"Really?! I made it that far?" She smiled. "I need to tell Percy. Oh! Bring him out there with me?"

Coach shook his head. "It starts tomorrow. And you were lucky I got us this flight."

Annabeth looked at her coach. "Hedge, please. This is a big tournament for me and Percy has to be there. It's the least I can do after cancelling on him again."

"There's going to be fans and paparazzi there too. I thought you two wanted this relationship on the down low." He raised an eye brow. "California isn't as DL as New York."

"Hedge, you think I'm going to concentrate when my boyfriend isn't there?"

"Do you think you would if he was?" He stared at her. "No distractions, especially for this tournament."

Annabeth looked down. "How long?"

"If you make it to the finals, two weeks." He replied.

"Two weeks?! Hedge, please bring Percy."

"He works, doesn't he? He can't just take off."

She nodded. "Finals. If I make it to the finals, he has to come and watch."

Hedge thought about it and then nodded. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth was working hard. Every match and practice on her mind was finals. Make it to finals and she could see Percy. Win the next match and she can be in Percy's arms.

"You're on fire." Hedge told her as he helped her warm up for her semifinals match.

"Well, you better keep up your end of the deal." She told him. "Cause I'm going to win."

"We'll see." He told her as his phone went off. "Take a break. You need your energy."

She nodded and went to get a drink of water.

Hedge went to the hall as he answered his phone. "Percy? You here?"

"Yeah. Some big head jerk won't let me back there."

"Just give me a minute." He told him before hanging up.

Hedge walked towards the fighter entrance. He saw Percy trying to talk to the body guard to let him in.

"Come on, please?" Percy begged.

"Percy, leave the poor guard alone." Hedge told him. "I didn't put you on the list at the moment for a reason."

"And that reason would be…?"

"The deal was, you get to come watch her in the finals. She can't know that you're here until after the fight." Hedge gave him a ticket and a backstage pass. "It's not your usual front row seat, but I can't risk Annabeth seeing you. If she wins, I know she'll want to see you. If she loses, well, she will be happy seeing you. Right after the match is over, go straight to her room."

"Okay. I'll see you after, coach." He smiled. "Also, thank you for setting this up."

"You're welcome."

Percy walked off to take his seat. And when Hedge said it wasn't his usual front row seat, he wasn't kidding. It was the exact opposite. He was in nose bleed heaven. At least Annabeth won't see him from here.

He watched as the announcer introduced each fighter. His heart fluttered as he saw her on the screen. He was so close to her, but yet she had no idea he was there.

The match was…amazing. Percy has watched her matches leading up to this one and she was on fire. But this match, she was red hot. She really wanted to get to the finals so she could see him.

Annabeth could feel her adrenaline pumping. All she kept thinking is: _Percy. Percy. I can finally see Percy._

She pinned her opponent to the floor, knowing it was over. She heard the ref call the match and she got off of her. She helped her opponent up and shook her hand.

She was smiling as she waved to her fans. She was going to finals and she was going to see her boyfriend.

She walked over to her coach and hugged him. "I did it!"

"Good job Chase. I knew you can do it." He hugged him back, trying to stall some time for Percy.

"I need to call him and tell him the good news!" She told him.

"Wait until we get back to your room."

Annabeth broke the hug and headed to the tunnel in which she came in. She wanted to run, but she knew to act professional. She walked with her head held high and a smile on her face. Cameras following her, recording and taking pictures.

She opened the door to her room and went right inside. She closed it, ready to call her boyfriend.

"Hey, great match." She heard from the couch.

Her head whipped to to the couch and saw Percy standing right behind it. Her smile grew wider.

"Hedge was right." He said as he walked out from behind the couch. "You were on fire."

Annabeth ran over and hugged him.

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She looked up at him and kissed him.

He kissed back, glad to have her in his arms again.


	4. Chapter 4

After the match, Percy wanted to take Annabeth out for dinner. Being rushed onto a plane and getting to the arena made him hungry.

"Percy, we need to think about this." Annabeth said as she was trying to dry her hair with a towel. "If we go out then, people will realize that we're dating and we'll be on magazine covers and bombarded with cameras."

"I would really like to go on a dinner date with my girlfriend." Percy told her. "I really don't care about the cameras."

"I do. It's going to be a lot more pressure on me. Answering questions about my love life where I just want to stick to fighting." She looked at him.

"So, I can't go on a date with my girlfriend in California where I was rushing around in New York, earlier today so I can catch this flight Hedge set up for me so I can see my girlfriend. But I can't take her on our one month anniversary dinner because she's worried about cameras and people finding out about me." Percy looked at her. "That makes a lot of sense. Not the fact that your boyfriend had to take days off, fly here to surprise you, and is denied dinner."

"I'm not denying you dinner. We can have dinner but in my hotel room." Annabeth told him as she lowered the towel.

He stared at her for a few moments. "You're embarrassed by me."

"Percy I'm not-!"

"Then why can't we go out in public for dinner? We did in New York!" And by that he meant like two or three times.

"New York is much easier to hide things where I'm so close to being champion right now. Please understand right now I'm under so much pressure right now. And the next two days are going to be stressful. All I want to do is go back to the hotel, have dinner with you, and cuddle while we watch a movie." She told him. "Please, we can have our dinner another night."

Percy was hurt, another date cancelled. "So you want to cancel another date with me?"

"Just push it back for three days."

"Annabeth this is the fourth date you 'pushed back' on me. I understand that your job is a lot of traveling bit when you come back, you don't want to do anything. You spend days sleeping and when I do see you, you are always tired or about to head off to practice."

"Percy, you know your wrong. We've been on plenty of dates."

"When was the last time we went out to have a real date?" He asked.

Annabeth froze, trying to think back to when they didn't just have dinner at her or his place.

Percy stared at her. "I'll give you a hint, it was four days after I met you. We went out to the movies, then took a walk on the west side before going to get something to eat for dinner in Little Italy."

"We went out to eat two or three times." She replied.

"Yeah, at like midnight when there was barely anyone around." He retorted. "You're embarrassed to have me as your boyfriend!"

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Then why not let me take you out on a real dinner date, and not get take out?"

Annabeth stared at him. She knew she didn't have a really good answer for him.

He glared down at the floor. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the room, steaming mad.


	5. Chapter 5

Annbeth felt like an idiot. She was sitting in her hotel room eating the Chinese food she ordered as she wanted to punch herself for cancelling on Percy again.

She knew he flew all this way just to see her. And she told him that she didn't want to go on a date with him. Instead she made him believe that she was embarrassed to be seen with him.

Was she embarrassed to be seen with him? She did really like him. But the pressure of being a celebrity, Percy wouldn't be able to handle it. She could barely handle it.

She finished her food and looked at her phone. Still nothing from Percy.

And Hedge knew Annabeth was sucking. She was getting pinned by a forty year old coach at practice.

She took a deep breath and called him. Hearing the phone ring made her heart beat faster. Would he answer her?

On the final ring, he picked up. "Yes?"

"Can we please talk?" She begged. "What room are you in?"

"I'm in room 324." He replied before hanging up.

Annabeth put on her shoes before going down to his room. Her heart was pounding by the time she knocked on the door.

Percy opened it. He was standing in his boxers and his hair was messy, like he was laying down for a long time.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

He opened the door wider and she walked in.

The TV was on ESPN and there was a pizza box on the table.

Percy looked at her. "What do you want to talk about, Annabeth?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with you. The stress of this championship match tomorrow is stressing me out and I don't know if you can handle the spotlight when I can barely handle it." She told him. "I'm really sorry. Tomorrow night we can go on our dinner date, I'll pay. The next day I'll plan another date. We will be out in public and do the cheesy touristy stuff for the area. Please accept my apology, I really miss you Percy."

Percy looked at her. "On the list of things is wine tasting. California has great wines."  
Annabeth smiled a bit. "I'll be sure to get a car then."

He walked over and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head. "Hedge told me how much you sucked at practice. You better kick ass tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I will. I don't have anymore distractions." She told him,

Percy leaned down and kissed her. She eagerly kissed back.

When the kiss was broken, Percy looked at her. "I got some pizza left. And the Yankee game is on."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth smiled as she woke up next to Percy. She felt refreshed and had the best sleep she ever head before a match.

She looked up at her still sleeping boyfriend. Some drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth.

At this moment, she couldn't be happier. She loved having him by her side. And last night couldn't be better. Watching the Yankee game and having some pizza, ice cream, and soda.

She reached over and grabbed her phone. When she looked at it, she sat right up, twenty six text messages and three missed calls all from Hedge.

She carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom to call him back.

"Annabeth!" Hedge roared. "Where are you? Do you know you have a press conference this morning?! You're going to be fifteen minutes late if you don't start moving!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll be there soon."

There was a pause. "You were with him, weren't you? I knew he would be a distraction! Annabeth, you know I love you, but this is the biggest day of your career!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Text me the address and I'll be there soon." She promised.

"Okay. Be here in the next fifteen minutes!" He hung up.

She let out a sigh and went back to the bed.

She was gathering her things when Percy woke up. "Where are you going?"

"I have a press conference that I forgot about." She replied as she slipped on her shoes. "I'm really sorry. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." He sat up. "Don't worry about it."

She went over to him and kissed him. "I'll see you at the fight."

He nodded. "Good luck."

The press conference was brutal and she was glad that it was over. Right now Hedge was warming her up for her fight.

She could feel that she was better than yesterday and before this match.

"You're very fired up." Hedge smiled.

"Yeah, I want this win more than anything." She said, jumping a bit to keep warm.

"That's the spirit!"

There was a knock at the door and Hedge went to open it.

Percy was standing on the other side. "Hey."

Hedge looked at Percy and then at Annabeth. "I know he's here for you, not me."

Annabeth smiled a bit and walked over to him. She was a bit conscious now that he was here. She noticed how much sweat was sticking to her body.

Percy leaned down and kissed her. "Hey. I want to wish you luck before the match. I got my front row seat."

"Good. I'm going to need the support."

"Alright, alright." Hedge said. "That's enough. She doesn't need a distraction."

"Fine. I'll see you out there." Percy gave her another kiss before leaving.

Percy watched as Annabeth fought. He was cheering her on, his super fan was showing.

"GO ANNABETH!" He shouted as she got a good grip on her opponent.

He was smiling and all he kept thinking was: _That's my girlfriend!_ and _I should never piss her off_.

He watched as she pinned her opponent, winning the match. He jumped up and cheered with the other fans in the room.

Annabeth was cheering, her arms up in the air so excited that she won.

Without thinking, she found Percy and got out of the ring. She took out her mouth guard and kissed him.

Percy was shocked but kissed back.

They were way too excited to notice that the camera was on them and people were cheering them on. That was just background noise.

They were happy and MMA was over for a few months. So now, they could focus on their relationship.


End file.
